This invention relates to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to a thermally efficient engine.
1. Description of the Prior Art
Various types in great numbers of internal combustion engines have been designed, usually employing a crankshaft arrangement to drive an output shaft.
In the conventional crankshaft engine the heat which passes into the walls and head of the combustion chamber is wasted to atmosphere through a cooling system intended principally to protect the combustion chamber from overheating, and combustion gases are wasted out of the exhaust after initial expansion, even though they are still at high temperature and high pressure and contain approximately fifty percent of the energy released from the fuel.
2. Objects and Advantages of the Invention
The present invention has the following as examples of its objects and advantages:
High thermal efficiency will reduce the waste of fossil fuels.
Atmospheric pollution will be reduced as a result of burning less fuel per unit of work and a protracted burning time.
With the use of such alternate fuels as alcohol compressed natural gas, hydrogen, propane and methane, superior performance, endurance and cost effectiveness will be provided over that obtainable from conventional engines.
The present invention will produce comparable power at much lower weight and size than conventional engines.
The present invention will require fewer parts, thus simpler manufacture and lower consumption of metal reserves, and will not require a separate flywheel. The low pressure, low temperature exhaust of the present invention will require silencing and the exhaust piping of the present invention will not be exposed to the rapid deterioration resulting from the high temperature of the exhaust from the conventional engine.
The lighter weight of the present invention will reduce the energy which is expended for its own transport in mobile use.